User talk:Demi-hunter13
Re: Yay! Sure, no problem... Lynn Conners, Daughter of Apate Leah Winters, Child of Hades Delilah, Animal Nymph (Grasshoppers) Mason Jennings, Child of Hephaestus Talikha Bhatti, Child of Dionysus Brandon Sonni, Child of Tartarus (He's shared with Red but she's not going to be back for a while) Alcina Litte, Priestess of Hecate and Child of Nyx Alala, Animal Nymph (Rams) Castalia, 2nd Generation Hesperid Aster Henningtonn, Child of Zephyrus (The one I want Kitsune to Adopt) Annette Tate -Child of Hebe Wow that's a lot... Rlb was here Re: Uhm, hey, could we maybe talk? My skype is Wavesofwisdojo btw. :) Re: Thanks for letting me know Demi! ^~^ Human Resources dept. sounds good to me. It pretty well fits perfectly with what I usually do (besides claims, lots and lots of 'em >.<) and I trust you and Brocko's decision C:. RP: WE NEED TO RP AILRED AND KYLIE NOW PLEASE Re: Delay It's cool. I am just wondering though, should I keep track myself so I know when I have cartain privilages or whatever, or should I wait until an admin contacts me about my level change every time? RE Hi demi so about putting me in the recreational dept, would it be ok i denied and went for the claiming dept? To be completley honest when i red what the recreational dept is meant for on the CHBRP 2.0 page i didn't really get it. I understand they run events and rp with newbies but that all i really get from it. anyways i feel i would be able to do alot more if i were in the claiming dept especially cause thats most of what i do now. Badge Super SLR About the thing you said about temporarily putting me in the Recreational Department or something like that, I'm fine with it. I wouldn't have it any other way. XD I'm ready Just leave me a message on my talk page whenever you're ready :) Hai Demi c: Alice's/ Seungha's page is Park Alice c: then everything is fine, i guess c:. Ahoy! I actually sort of "archived" all my characters except: Major #Jude Walker #Park Hei Ryung Minor #Sarah #Xavier #Carly ElliRose isn't my newb anymore :) She graduated a year ago, I think. Can't remember when but she did graduate :) And yep, the traded spots are correct! P.S. Can we please talk in chat? :) I need to tell you something ^_^ Btw, I was able to finish all Ll-Zz \(^ o ^)/ don't worry about not finishing them in one go xD I have my reasons why I have to finish them now :) Re: Characters & Awards I recieved your inquiry about my characters and awards, and I noticed there are a few things that need cleared up: *While originally Fate and I shared Jacob, we agreed that I RP him better so Fate gave him to me. *I was adopted by Xax when I joined, and that's how I received the full power unlock. *Currently, I have adopted the user Bigmar. I'm not sure what rewards I have from that though. My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) 14:08, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Re Hi Demi! Yup, that's correct! The only couple of things that need to be added are: *I've adopted Nala Phan off User:Shademoon *And I have a sparrow nymph named Lizzie. That's it! Thank you! Yep Except Killer Kitty is not my newb. Re I'mma do the best I can to remember what characters are major and what ones are minor xD Major Camp: #Alexander Reed (Hebe, Lieutenant) #Cody Cheon (Dionysus) #Eden Yang (Iris) #Kenzie Chai (Notus) #Landon Jeon (Zeus) #Riley Smythe (Limos, Counsellor) Major BC: #Cesar Matias (Lelantos, Opus) #Lacy Tegan (Hera, Lt. of the BC) Minor Characters: #Beau Chambre (Cybele, Counsellor; New Cabin Contest Win) #Elliot Maeng (Melinoe; Character Theme Contest) #Jung Kyuri (Demeter; Twin Contest) #Lexi Mansin (Aphrodite, Counsellor; I forget what contest she won) #Stevie King (Palaemon; Character Contest) Other Species: #Dae-Ho (Guardian of Fish) #Kipton (Guardian of Dogs) #Yeo Kyung-Tae (Star Spirit) #Matteo Cheon (Storm Spirit; Shared with Hyu) #Paige Morris (Cloud Nymph) Dead/Inactive/Away/Etc: #Alfred Stannis (Aglaea, Civitas; Away) #Andre Gregory Monroe (Lyssa; Away) #Bennett Adams (Revenge Spirit; Away) #Brock Pierson (Boreas; Away) #Jonas Queen (Tyche; Away) #Kina Moriales (Leto, Civitas; Away) #Mika Aldertree (Hecate; Away) #Mitchell Thanes (Hypnos; Away) #Sparrow (Sea Nymph; Away) As for the prizes, they look right to me so idk xD re Everything looks good thanks :) <3 Oh and so brocky said he mentioned the me offering to train anyone on the wiki for anything any position any help required (I'm all for helping but I never want to be on the admin team officially ever again >.<) the prizes only counts IF I am actively training and not always char spots, I wanted to make sure that was clear, so I'll always talk to you first via talk pages before claiming anything or expecting anything :) BelladonnaTook (talk) 21:14, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey :) Hey Demi :) I just wanted to confirm that Devourer is my adopted newb :3 Also, I wanted to put in a notice that, though I haven't been incredibly active as of late, I will be on vacation from June 22 to August 6. Thanks :) Thank you :) Yeah, I'll take the inactive status. It's also exam season so I doubt I'll be that active before my vacation. Thanks, Demi :) Re:Update I was on the adopt the newb program with Ash being my mentor. FaithisBreezy 17:09, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: DrXax Update Hi Demi! Nice day to you too :) Anyways, I'll cut to the chase. The list is almost correct. However the problem with Tony Nochenueva is a problem. See, I sent Tony away for some time, but about 3 weeks ago, I asked Ash if I could bring him back and send Jason Clove away, hence the template for being away. I see that in the list there is still Jason at camp and Tony away, and it's viceversa :) Oh, also, due to the AaN program, you did mention that I had an extra demigod slot. When I leveled up to Level 5, I had 12 spots (8 Camp, 4 BC). BUT after winning that, I should have 13 spots (9 camp, 4 BC), right? Just confirming (hopefully). Anyways, Thanks for your time and everything Demi! :) P.D: Sorry for the long message >.< Hello hello Thank you for the heads up on the character list so far Demi. But, there are some things you missed. Firstly, you forgot my Eagle Owl Nymph Shane. And I also have the prize of month 3/6/9 powers unlocked for being adopted. Aaaand that's pretty much it ^^ Something to add Hi, it's all spot on except I have another major character, Jemma Martin . She's an Aeolus kid. List Yes the list looks pretty accurate to me, I might be claiming a new character soon, but as for right now yes it's correct. And no worries about the late leveling up, I totally understand. :) DancingCarlton (talk) 21:45, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Chars The list missed one char (Andrew the Eagle guardian). The rest are right. 09:57, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey hey Hey, Demi! And yes, I remember moving all my bc char spots to camp before and yeah, it's all accurate! :--) Spaaaaam (jk... kinda) Hey just letting you know everything is all good on my User/Char list xD Adopt a newb Time Was the one who addopted me User:Guan7/sig 20:30, April 27, 2015 (UTC) User/Char update All the information is correct, although I would like to delete Alex Carless and Clémence Adèle Grimaldi as well as Quinton and Crimson. RE: Status Hi Demi, I've been looking around and found out that the user/character list hasn't been upgraded to reflect my active status. I also haven't been notified of this, if you could please put me back on active status and add the character Jacob Evans to my list of characters then that would be much appreciated. Thanks, Question Hey, Demi. I have a question.. So, I used to be User:JayeTheMofo, but I went inactive. While I was active, I had like ten chars, all of which were archived or deleted. Now that I'm back, I'll be much more active. I wanted to know if I had to level up again (I already have four characters, so it really wouldn't make sense for a Level One user to have more than one character..) or if I was Level Five already? Before JayeTheMofo, I used to have another account, but I can't seem to find it here.. (I've changed accounts like three times, but I can't seem to find the others here. And no, no sockpuppetry was done. :P) RE it's correct. need to speak with you Hey demi are you on?? If so can you meet me in chat i need to speak with you about something important....If your not able to go to chat then im just going to say what i have to say here. so ya to start off once my school year ends i will have to return my laptop back to the school because well its theirs. hey just let kids check them out for the whole year and then we gotta take them back. Ya so once it take my laptop back i probably wont be able to come on here much over the summer cause my family doesnt own any other computers. all i have is a phone but it's crappy so that wont even work. Anyways ya so i told brocky if i could go on a vacation for a bit so my char arent archived or deleted and he said that was fine but then i asked him if when i come back (which will be when school starts again cause the give us the laptops back) would i still have my RB status?? I only ask because i am 100% sure im coming back once i get my laptop its just while i dont have it i wont be able to make all those edit to keep up with my Rb status. So ya brocky told me to speak with you because you arranged something similar for another user last year Re: Levels Don't worry about that. :P I'll just not go through the process again.. Thanks for clearing that up, Demi! :D hEY :D Hey demi are you busy?? If not wanna go ahead and start that rp of ours?? RE Actually it's fine :3 I dont want to give you the stress of having to post for me while your busy. I could wait for a bit till your done and stuff if thats ok with you :) Re: Actually, I did restore a few characters.. I have Ellie Williams, Elliot Jackson, Anastasiya Evans (she's new), Marilyn Lloyd, and I have a claim in for Nikolai Vorbyov. :3 RE lol ok however, considering Kylie's page has 1k and scotts has close to 200 and they both would make my laptop freeze up would you mind if i made a Forum?? you know that way both our computers will be saved from the horrible torture of freezing XD\ Me again :3 Hey there i just made our forum and wanted to leave you a link to for when you go and post. So ya here you go :3 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/_The_Great_Sibling_RP RE Gosh Darnit Demi your always leaving me for food... Is it that much more important..... Lol Just messing!! PLsease dont take that seriously XD anyways ya ill still be here :3 RE Lol dont try to turn it on me XD anyhow ya the post was fine and dont worry about being alittle rusty i mean im not even that good at rps so you dont need to worry XD >.< Shiz Demi i have to go >.< Like now i dont even have time to post so ill post when i get back. Dont wait for me though cause i wont be back for a while >.< sorry but ill post when i get on later. Re Hello! I didn't know that :/. Could you please delete Lilliana? I don't really rp with her much so, could you delete her? Thank you! Re: Level Five Yes, I "participated" in the adopt a newb prgram. Meloney "adopted" me. Re: Thanks! Hi Demi! No problem with the delay; "reality" (in quotes because it's all part of the Matrix anyways :D) can be difficult to work with sometimes! Yaaaaay I can haz quest and BC now :3 Once again, muchos gracias, and I hope your schedule gets better! ^.^ Re: Inactive? Hi!! I appreciate you warning me of my inactivity on here. I do want to let you know that I have been trying to reach out to people to RP with but every time it seems no one responds to my comments/posts. In addition, I keep checking back and have been checking nearly every day to see if there have been any replies, and I'm not sure what else I can do considering I cannot handle another character (I would get too distracted) and no one will respond back to my RP's. Best wishes. Vampgirltish (talk) 01:24, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Inactive Ayah-! O_O Sorry for the very very very very late reply! Um... yes, I think I'll be needing the less active status. Thank you ^_^ Adoption It was Wind who adopted me,Demi. ^^ Re: re: adopted Actually, I'm planning to use it for Althea Anggraini Jansen. If that's okay ^^